I Don't Know
by Clue Impaired
Summary: Dick Wolf Creations  BA shippiness.  Chapter 8. The talk with Frank.  COMPLETE!  Please R
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Know**

Their cell phones went off at 5:00 am. Bobby answered his first moving out into the living room so Alex could answer hers. It was Captain Ross. "I need you and Eames here. We've located the suspect in the Lavone murder, he's running. I want you there when he goes to ground."

"I'm on the way, Captain." He said.

Alex was already up and getting dressed when he went back in. "Was that about the Lavone case?" she asked.

Bobby nodded. "They're chasing him and he wants us there when they catch him." He stepped over to her and kissed her briefly. "Thank you for last night." He whispered, even though it was just the two of them in the apartment.

Alex smiled at him. "You were amazing."

They gathered their things, Alex reheated two cups of coffee in the microwave and they were out the door. As soon as they hit the vehicle, they were all business. It was a mark of their partnership that this was their usual pattern.

The suspect had driven out to a small widespot in the road, not big enough to call a town, that was near a river that had been damed up for the water. He had a gun and was threatening to shoot anyone that came near him or shoot himself. They were trying to talk him down when Bobby and Alex arrived.

The man was screaming at them, completely out of control. Bobby moved over along the bank to try to distract the man, to talk him back to safety. Ross was there, he gestured for the sharp shooter to take aim in case Bobby failed. Alex moved around opposite Bobby to see if she could help.

"Put the gun down and we can talk about this." Bobby said.

"I won't go in. He deserved to die. I won't be put in prison for doing what had to be done."

"I want to know your reasons, but not here. Not now. Let's go back to the precinct and we can talk about it." Bobby advanced slightly to keep his attention on him rather than Alex behind him. The man hastily backed up several steps. He was close to Eames. "No." Bobby lunged at the man to grab him before he saw her, but the man jerked back falling into the water. Bobby leaped to grab him but he was too late and too close and they both plunged into the water.

"Bobby!" Alex screamed.

Despite the tranquil surface there was a terrific current and it pulled both of the men down under the surface. Bobby was a strong swimmer and grasped the suspect by the back of his shirt, heading for shore. Officers were waiting there to help him out of the water. They were nearly there when the suspect grabbed Bobby by the waist, thrust down and they both disappeared under the surface. The officers reached in, to try to grab them with others holding onto their feet or belts or whatever so as not to lose more people.

Bobby and the suspect resurfaced minutes later, much farther out into the water and struggling furiously. The suspect appeared to be trying to drown Bobby. "Someone get a rope or a flotation device. Look for a boat or a log. Anything." Ross demanded.

There was fight for life going on and there wasn't any way for the officers on shore to help. It was all up to Bobby. The suspect wasn't as big as Bobby but he was vicious and the water made the struggle more equal. And the current was sweeping them down river at an accelerating pace. "Get a helicopter out here to keep track of them. Call the local sheriff for a water unit." Ross told them. One officer was stripping off his shoes and equipment, preparing to go into the water. "Belay that. They're too far for you to swim." Ross told him. "We'll need to help them from shore. Find out where this goes. We'll get him, don't worry." He told Eames.

They all ran for their vehicles. Some got on the radios or cell phones, others headed for the road and downstream. Ross grabbed Alex, "You drive." He said running for his car. She was in the car in a heartbeat and speeding off down the road. There were trees all along the river bank, with very little access or view of the river. Alex tried to see while avoiding the other cars.

"I'll watch, damn it, you drive." Ross barked at her.

Suddenly the cars ahead started turning into a gravel road. Some went on ahead. Ross was on the phone barking at the others to spread out, and where was the helicopter, and he needed water rescue now! Alex whipped the car in after the others. She was out and running to the bank of a house before Ross was unbuckled. The people from the house were coming out with the father coping an attitude. "Police. We have an officer in the water. Where does this come out?" Ross flashed the man his badge.

"It goes through the woods from here, back into the woods for about 5 miles. It's almost impossible to get through there without a boat."

"Damn. Do you see them?" he strode to the riverbank.

"No." Alex called back scanning the water desperately.

"Maybe they haven't reached here yet." One of the others said.

"Current's pretty fast here." The homeowner said. "Where did he go in at?"

"Upstream about a mile."

"He's either just about here, or he's already gone by."

Alex glared at him. "I'm going on down."

"Stay here. I'll go. Keep me informed. Some of you guys stay here with Eames, the rest come with me."

The sound of helicopters could be heard over the rushing of the water. She saw the bird buzz by in a search pattern. She kept looking at the water in hopes of seeing something that would help them find Bobby. Her cell phone rang. "Eames."

"Do you see anything?"

"Not yet. Where could they be? The helicopter is here."

"Good. I'll keep you informed."

All day they searched the water. Bobby could not be located. Neither could the suspect. The search expanded downstream all the way to the next junction and beyond that. Alex was beside herself with worry. Ross kept after everyone until it was too dark to see. At four o'clock there was a call from the local police. Someone had found the body of the suspect. They converged on the spot, but no sign existed of Bobby. Dan had every available light brought out, but to no avail.

At 9:00 pm, they halted the search. It was just too dark to see. Alex didn't want to give up, she argued with everyone, but it was no use. They halted the search. Ross ordered her to stay at the spot where they'd found the suspect, just in case. She found some blankets and he sent food for her. She would have stayed anyway.

The next morning they resumed the search. Except now it had turned into a body recovery operation. No one dared call it that when she was around. Ross stayed with her all day, but it was no good. They didn't find him at all.

Nor the next, until they had given up. The divers had not been able to locate him. No sign of him was found. Alex refused to give up. A week later she collapsed and was taken to the emergency room.

The doctor was blunt with her. "You cannot go on this way. You have to think of yourself and your baby."

"Baby?" Alex blinked tearfully at her.

"You didn't know you were pregnant?"

"N-No."

"You are. About six weeks along. You'll need to see your own ob-gyn and tell the babies father."

"I can't. He's dead." Alex said miserably and began to cry. She rolled over on the examining room table and curled up in a miserable ball. "Oh, Bobby, I'm sorry."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Know**

Eleven years and eleven months later almost to the day, Captain Alex Eames was on her way back to the city from a seminar when her rental car began to make a squealing sound from under the hood. She scowled. She was within a few hours of being home. Did she dare to go on and risk destroying the rental? She wanted to get home, but the department would be on the hook for the charges if she did. She chose to find a place to stay for the night and call the rental place in the morning.

With a start she realized where she was and what time of year it was. A flash of intense pain stabbed her in the heart. It had been nearly 12 years since Bobbys death. She still remembered the memorial service and that she'd nearly miscarried. Dan Ross had stepped up and did what he could including kicking her butt back to work and keeping her in the loop where the search was concerned.

She managed to go on with her life, but she never again got as close to a partner as she did with Bobby. Her heart just couldn't take it. She was still a good detective and a reliable partner, but it was always from behind a wall of pain and indifference.

She found a small hotel with a room for rent. It wasn't a nationally named inn, but it was not too bad for one night. She took a shower and called home. "Hello."

"Hi, baby. It's Mom. How are you?"

"Hi, Mom. Are you almost home?"

"I can't tonight, Bertie. My rental is making noise so I'm in a hotel for tonight. Can you stand Grandpa for one more night?"

Her 11 year old daughter giggled. "I'm making him macaroni and cheese for dinner. And hot dogs."

"Good for you. I miss you."

"Me, too."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Can I talk to Grandpa?"

"Grandpa, Mom's on the phone." Thunk!

Roberta dropped the phone on the counter when it clattered. John Eames came on the phone. "Hey, Alex. What's up?"

She explained. He sighed when he told her what they were having for dinner, but he would've done anything for his granddaughter and her mother. He was worried about her when she told him where she was. "I'm fine, Dad, really. I'm going to get some sleep and get out of here first thing in the morning. It won't be a problem. I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Alex."

She hung up, got ready for bed and climbed into bed, but in spite of her best efforts, tears that she hadn't never realized she still contained leaked out and she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, she was determined to get out of there as soon as she could. She called the rental agency immediately only to be told that she needed to talk to someone who wouldn't be in until 10:00. She should stay where she was or risk having to pay for the car herself. So she went to breakfast.

It was a small diner that served and excellent meal. She finished it and stepped outside. They had a newspaper rack outside the restaurant. She bought a New York Times to catch up on the news and sat outside to wait until ten.

A group of boys were walking along the sidewalk went by. One of them was taller than the others. Something about him was familiar. She passed it off as someone she'd met in New York. One of her daughters friends.

"Hey, Robbie, how about helping me with my math? You're good at it." One of the other said.

"I-I can't tonight. Dad and I are going out for pizza and a movie. It's our night out." The tall boy said. "I-I'll come by over the weekend."

Alex head shot up. That speech pattern. Naw, it couldn't be. It was too much coincidence. It was her imagination and this place. The boys heard a car go by and turned to look at it. She nearly dropped the newspaper. That was Bobbys face, younger, more carefree, it couldn't be. Maybe she was coming down with a fever. In the next instant the look was gone and so were the boys.

She looked around for someone who was from here. She spotted a woman coming out of a doctors office. "Excuse me, do you know a boy around here, extra tall, called Robbie?"

"Robbie? Sure, he's the son of our Sheriff."

"Is his father by any chance named Bobby?"

"No, Mark. Sheriff Mark Collins."

"Oh, sorry to bother you. Thank you."

It was just her imagination. It was 10:00. She called the rental place again only to be told that the person she needed to speak to wasn't going to be in today. No one wanted to help her. She swore and hung up. She needed to get home. She could call her father and have him come get her, but that would leave the rental here for someone else to take care of.

She returned to her room and contemplated what she was going to do. She was sitting on her bed when there was a knock on her door. She opened expecting to see one of the maids wanting to clean the room, or the motel manager.

Standing in her doorway, in uniform stood Bobby. She recognized him immediately. Older, more slender, his hair mostly silver, but very much alive. There was not flash of recognition in his eyes.

"I understand you asked about my son, ma'am. My name is Sheriff Mark Collins. What interest do you have in my son?" he asked coolly.

"Bobby?!" she asked. The room spun as her blood went cold and she headed for the floor.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Know CH 3**

"Bobby" caught her before she hit the floor. He helped her to the bed. "Are you alright? Should I call someone?" he asked.

She stared at him. "Call someone? Are you serious? Bobby, you're alive." She said hotly. "Where the hell have you been? I thought you died."

"Ma'am, I'm sure you have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Mark Collins. You asked about my son Robbie. What interest do you have in him?"

"Robbie? You have a son named Robbie? Is that his real name?"

"Bobby" frowned. "His given name is Robert, yes, it is. Do you know him?"

Alex stared at him. "You don't know me, do you? You don't recognize me." She said in dawning recognition.

"I don't believe we've met before." He said, but he wasn't quite as sure as he'd been before.

"It's Alex. Don't you remember Alex?"

"No, is he from around here?"

The horror of what was happening made her sick to her stomach. She raced to the bathroom to lose the breakfast she'd eaten. She finished and splashed cold water on her face. "Are you alright?" he asked when she reemerged from the bathroom.

"No. I'm not alright." She said looking at him. "I'm Alex. Captain Alex Eames, Major Case squad, NYPD." She looked for a touch of recognition. She held out her hand to shake his.

He took it and shook it politely. "You're a long way from home."

"You know Manhattan?"

"It's a part of New York City." He said.

"That's all you know?"

"Ma'am, I'm not sure what is going on with you. Care to enlighten me?"

"I need to sit down. This is going to sound really, really strange, but we, you and I, used to be partners."

"Are you using drugs? Because if you are, I want you out of my town and stay away from my son." He said menacingly.

"Your so…" Oh, God, this can't be happening. "I'm not on drugs and I'm not selling them. My car is having mechanical problems and I'm waiting for help. Here let me show you…." She reached for her badge. He saw the gun in her bag and backed off putting his hand on the butt of his gun.

"Do you have a permit for that?" He asked.

"I told you, I'm a cop,too. See?" she pulled out her badge careful to move slowly and showed it to him.

He took it gingerly and pulled it toward his face where he could see it. He read it carefully. There was a thoughtful pained look on his face. It was almost there. He tried to find what it was, but it just wasn't happening. He gave it back to her. "I would appreciate it if you not made too much of a scene while you're here."

"A scene? Bobby, I…."

"You keep calling me that. Why?"

"That's your name."

"No, my name is Mark, Mark Collins."

"No, you're name is Bobby, Robert Goren. You are, or were a Detective in the Major Case Squad in New York City. You were thought drowned here nearly twelve years ago."

"You need help, lady. I was born and raised around here. My folks were here and so is my brother, Frank."

"Frank?"

"You know Frank?"

"I think I do." Alex said tightly.

"That explains it." Bobby nodded. "He's not here now and he won't be back for awhile. If you've come to see him, you've wasted a trip. I'd advise you to not wait around for him. He's liable to be gone awhile."

"Tell me something, Sheriff, you said our parents were here. Where are they now?"

"Dead. Frank said they were killed in a car accident. I don't remember it. He said I had a head injury in that accident, that's why I don't remember."

If Bobby had remembered her, or anyone who knew her saw her now, they'd realize that Alex Eames was just about to go ballistic and they'd want to be elsewhere and soon.

"I'd like to have a long talk with you, Sheriff, and soon, but right now I have some calls I need to make. Would you excuse me?"

Bobby nodded and stepped toward the hotel door. He paused just inside of it and gave her a peculiar look. He nodded once at her and stepped out the door.

Alex sank onto the bed, holding her stomach, trying to contain her rage and pain and her joy. Someone was going to pay and pay dearly for this! Someone named Frank Goren. She opened her cell phone and began to dial.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Know CH 4**

It was a good thing that Alex had broken down only two hours from NYC because there was a meeting of four vehicles in the restaurant parking lot later that day. Alex came out to greet the first to arrive which was her father and her daughter. Roberta launched herself into her mothers arms, laughing. She was a happy child, full of life and curiosity.

Alex swept her up in her arms and gave her a big hug. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

"I'm good. Grandpa is keeping me busy."

"I'll bet you're keeping him busy, too."

"Well, sort of." Roberta admitted, smiling.

"Alex, what's going on?" John asked.

"We're doing an intervention, Dad. Sweetie, will you get me that box out of the back of the car?"

"Sure."

"Dad, Bobby's alive. He doesn't remember me, or his life before here. I think his brother has convinced him that he's from here. If he has, he's dead meat." Alex said darkly.

John Eames looked at his daughter with astonishment. "He's alive?"

"Who's alive, Grandpa?" Roberta asked coming back with the box requested.

"We are, puddin'" he told her swinging her by the hand.

Another car pulled up and two figures got out. Mike and Carolyn Logan had arrived. Alex hugged them both and they gave Roberta hugs, too. A few minutes later the last of the cars pulled up. Dan Ross stepped out. "What's going on?" he asked.

Alex led the way into her hotel room and told them everything that had happened. Roberta was watching tv in the corner and didn't pay any attention to the group. She had learned early that these were meetings she was not privy to. "So we're here to show him these pictures and try to help him remember." Alex concluded.

"Are you sure he can? Maybe this is not a good idea." Carolyn said.

"Don't you want him back?" Alex demanded.

"Not as much as you do. And he has a son we have to think of, and Roberta. She thinks he's dead. Will it confuse her to find him alive after all these years?"

"She deserves to know her father, too." Alex said hotly. Roberta glanced over at her mothers intense voice. Alex smiled at her and she went back to the tv. "I have to try. I can't believe it, he's alive. I am so going to kill Frank for this."

"Be careful what you say and to who." Ross advised.

"I'm going to call him now. I want to get this started." Alex said. "Stay in here with Roberta, will you?" She stepped outside the room and called the number for the sheriff that she knew by heart.

"Sheriffs office, Mark Collins speaking."

"Sheriff Collins, this is Captain Eames. I need to speak with you as soon as possible."

"I'm busy right now. I can come by in about an hour…."

"It's pretty important."

"I can come over in 15 minutes. Where are you calling from? 

"My room at the motel."

"I'll be over in a few minutes."

Alex hurried in to tell the others.

Bobby was nervous. His instincts told him something was up, but he wasn't sure what. There were more cars at the motel than usual for the time of year. He put his hand cautiously near his gun and knocked on the door of the room. Captain Eames opened the door and his mind quickly gave him a nudge. She was familiar, but why?

"You wanted to speak to me?" he asked.

"Please come in." she said.

"Alright, but I need to be back to the office for a meeting in half an hour." He hedged.

Alex nodded recognizing the lie for what it was. It was standard procedure. They used to do that all the time as partners. "When we talked earlier you told me that you were raised around here, that your parents were around here. How do you know that?"

"I saw their headstones in the cemetery and Frank showed me pictures of them." He said.

"I don't believe that you are being told the truth. I have proof that you are not who you've been told you are."

"Give it up, lady. I don't know…."

"That's right. You don't know." Alex insisted. There was a knock on the door and it opened.

Dan Ross walked in. "Hello." He said to Bobby.

"Who are you?"

"Dan Ross, I used to be Captain Dan Ross, Major Case Squad." Dan held out his hand in greeting. "Now, I'm with the FBI."

Bobby shook his hand, eyeing him cautiously. The niggling in the back of his mind was telling him something big was up. He eyed Eames measuringly. "You brought in the FBI?"

"I'm not here in an official capacity. I'm more of a reinforcement." Dan said. "I knew you when you were part of Major Case. I was your captain."

"Lady, you are making a big mistake here…." Bobby said.

Another knock and the door opened and in walked Mike and Carolyn Logan. Mike scanned his old friends face and beamed at him, "Bobby, you old slugger, how are you?" he held out his hand in greeting.

Bobby shook it, looking more confused than ever. Carolyn wasn't going to settle for a handshake. She gave him a hug. "My, God, it's good to see you." She said with a teary smile.

Bobby was feeling overwhelmed. Alex recognized the feeling. He was getting ready to move and they had to back off. She looked at Mike. "Go ask him to wait for a bit, please?"

"Wait for what? You haven't done something to my son, have you?" he drew himself up menacingly.

"Of course not." Alex said indignantly. "I don't hurt children."

"Good."

"Relax, Sheriff. No one is here to hurt anyone." Ross said in his command tone.

Unconsciously, Bobby obeyed and caught himself doing it. "Suppose you tell me what is going on." He said harshly.

Alex reached over to the table and grabbed the box of pictures she'd had her dad get. She upended them on the table. "This is what's going on. I want you to look at these and tell me if you remember these events or anyone in them."

"I'm not interested in invented photos…."

"Just look at them. Please, for me."

Keeping his back to the people he didn't recognize, Bobby sidled toward the table and picked up the first picture on the pile. It was one of him and Mike during a baseball game between Major Case and Special Victims unit. The two were grinning at each other over some joke. He glanced at Mike and set the picture off to the side. The next one was his police Academy graduate photo. There was no mistaking that photo. The next one was of him and Alex standing together. They'd been on a crime scene and the photographer had given them the photo when they'd saved his bacon as a thank you. Then he was in the squad room with Carolyn while Carolyn had been pregnant. They all showed him with the people he was in the room with. While he was looking at those, Alex pulled out the file she carried with her. She set a pile of 8 x 10 documents on the table. Legal documents like his birth certificate, his awards record with the NYPD, his high school graduation certificate, his service record from the marines.. All with his name on it, his real name. There were also newspaper clippings with him in it. All providing incontrovertible proof of who he really is.

"Where did you get all of this? I've never been these places." He asked in a choked voice.

"I told you, these are you. Your name is not Mark Collins. Your name is Robert Goren. You were a detective in Major Case Squad in New York City. I was your partner for eight years, and your lover for three before we went after a suspect and you were knocked into the water not more than a few miles from here. We couldn't find you and thought you had drowned. I've spent the last almost eight years thinking you were dead."

Bobby looked at her, affected by her tears. "You looked for me for twelve years?"

"I was doing other things too. I went from detective to Captain."

He gave her a ghost of a smile. "I only made it to Sheriff."

"You were the best detective I had. You and Eames had a dynamite solve record. Made all the others look like slackers." Ross confirmed.

"Hey, I resent that." Mike Logan joked. "You were a hard act to follow, old buddy." He told Bobby. "I made the top spot after you….disappeared."

"I'm sorry. That you had to do it after I was gone." Bobby teased gently.

"Do you remember?" Alex asked.

"No. These pictures are new to me. But if what you say is true then how did I come to be here with another name? I mean I was told that I'm Mark Collins." He asked confused.

Alex pulled out a photograph, kept separate from the others. "Do you know who this is?"

"Sure, that's my brother Frank."

Alex closed her eyes in an attempt to quell the anger that would be counterproductive to the current situation. "Yes, he's your brother Frank. Frank Goren."

"Goren? You mean he's known who I am this whole time? He let me believe that I'm this guy Mark Collins for twelve years?"

"Your brother has always believed that Alex was bad for you. He's wanted to keep you all to himself for years, Bobby. He's never had your best interests in mind."

Bobby nodded. "That at least hasn't changed." He looked at Alex "I'm not saying I remember, but you said you were doing other things while I was here?"

Mike thumped on the wall. Minutes later, John Eames joined them with Roberta who went to stand near her mother. Being a sensitive child, she recognized the tension in the room even if she didn't know the reason. "Hello. Who are you?" she asked, unafraid of the large man in his uniform.

Bobby looked from her to Alex. "Is she….?"

"Yes, she is. This is Roberta."

Bobby went ghost white and sank down on a chair. His world had just turned topsy turvy once again.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Know CH 5**

Mike put a hand on Bobbys shoulder. "I know it's a lot to take in, big guy, but it's all true. We got into a lot of hot water together. I know you don't remember, but we were in hot water together pretty regularly."

"I'll say. You were responsible for at least half if not more of my migraines. Logans level of trouble went down for awhile, but he still managed his share after you disappeared." Ross said.

"I'm sorry I was such a trial to you, Dan."

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is that you're alive."

"Am I? I feel like half a man."

"More like two men." Carolyn said. "Both wonderful."

"I-I need time to think." Bobby said.

"Mom, can I watch more tv in Grandpas room?" Roberta asked.

"Sure you can, sweetie."

"I'll stay with her." John Eames said. "I'm Alex's father and Roberta's Grandfather and I used to be a cop as well. This is all true. If you ever want to talk, just let me know. I swear to give you the straight of it. This group is all top notch. You're lucky to be with them and they are very lucky to have you."

"Thank you, sir." Bobby said gratefully.

"I think we should give them some privacy." Ross said.

The all filed out and it left only Bobby and Alex in the room. They looked at each other. "So you and I…uh, we uh…."

"Yes. We gave Captain Ross fits pretending he didn't know."

"But we never got married?"

"We were engaged when you disappeared. I didn't find out I was pregnant until a week after the incident. I fainted and the doctor in the emergency room told me. I was six weeks along by then. I-I kept the baby because it was all I had left of you. You're listed on the birth certificate as her father. I've been getting death benefits for her since you were declared dead. She's always been told that you're her daddy, because you are."

"You never married anyone else?"

"No one ever came close to you."

"I married. To Robbies mother. She was living with us and took care of me while I got better. One night we….and Robbie came along. She died when he was a few months old."

"Did you love her?"

Bobby cocked his head in the considering way he still had. "She was comfortable and I was responsible, so we tied the knot, but no, I never loved her the way I thought I should. It was like my heart just wasn't in it. I need to go, to think. Can I take some of these? Just to look at?"

"Sure. I don't know what to call you now. To me you'll always be Bobby, but you've been Mark for twelve years."

He looked at her. "Call me Bobby. I'll answer to it for you."

He left. She sat down and took in a deep breath. Then she smiled for the first time, really smiled in what seemed like twelve years."


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Know Ch 6**

Bobby called the next day. Mike and Carolyn, and Dan Ross had left for home. Alex called her squad room to find out everything was fine. She wasn't needed back immediately. She explained to Roberta that the man she'd seen the night before had invited them to her place today to meet his son. Roberta was happy with that idea.

They went to the same diner Alex had gone to and had breakfast. That was where Bobby came to get them. "Good morning." He said.

"'Morning." Alex said, wishing he'd kiss her.

He sat down and casually placed a cup of something on the table in front of her. She looked at it then at him. He gave her a quirky smile. He was starting to remember. A long forgotten, foggy path, but the clouds were beginning to dissipate. "And how are you this fine morning, Miss Roberta." He asked.

"Fine." Roberta said uneasily.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Alex asked.

"Did you know my mom before?" Roberta asked.

"Yes, we used to work together. Why?"

"I just wondered."

Bobby looked at Alex. "You don't have to come to my house if you don't want to." He told her.

"It's okay. I want to see it. Uncle Mike took our car back to the city. We have theirs."

"Do you? That's good. Are you ready?"

"I just have to pay the bill."

"I'll just have them add it to my tab. Come on. Robbie is waiting to meet you."

Bobby drove his truck ahead of them, watching them in the mirror. He saw Alex talking to his daughter and wished with all his heart they were in the same car. He was proud of what had been done to his place since he took over. He'd discovered the joy of working with wood and using his hands to fix and repair and patch and he was even learning to carve on wood. It was addictive.

Alex and Roberta got out looking around. They were all nervous. "This is it." He said overly hearty. Alex noticed immediately.

Roberta looked around and spotted the barn. "You have horses?" she asked.

"Not right now. The one we had died and we just never got another one."

The house door opened and son stepped out on the porch. Bobby hurried forward and gestured for Robbie to come down. "This is my son Robbie. Robbie, this is Alex Eames and her daughter Roberta."

"You're the woman that used to know my dad." Robbie said.

"Yes, we worked together." Alex said. "It's nice to meet you."

The kids eyed each other. They were within months of the same age from what Alex could tell. "Hi." Robbie said.

"Hi." Roberta replied. "We have close to the same name."

"Yeah, weird, huh?" Robbie responded.

"Do you have any video games?" Roberta asked.

"Some. I have a lot of books, though."

"Can I see?"

"Is it okay, Dad?"

"Sure, Robbie. We'll be in the kitchen."

Bobby and Alex looked at each other as the kids went back into the house. Bobby gave her a small smile. "I want to kiss you again."

"Then do it." She prompted.

He did, pulling her to him gently so he could taste her fully,in no hurry to let go or go faster. She stepped back first. "You always did know how to say good morning." She laughed.

He took her hand and showed her around his home. He was proud of it and the way it had gone from a shack to a nice home. He made the kitchen the last stop. It showed the most work and attention. He poured her a cup of coffee and absently set the things on the table that he knew she liked in it. He didn't even realize he'd done this.

"So what do you think?" he asked gesturing to the home.

"You have done a wonderful job of it. You should be proud."

"Thank you. So did you call your precinct today?"

"I did. Everything is fine for now, but I'll need to go back soon. You know how it is."

"I think I remember. So have you given any thought about how you want to handle this situation with the kids and all."

"No. I wanted to talk to you about it. Are you going to stay here or where are you going to go?"

"Robbie and I can be comfortable anywhere. I want to be with you."

Alex smiled, putting a hand on his arm. "I was hoping you'd say that. I want to be with you too. Are you going to give up being Sheriff then, or what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. You don't need another detective in your squad, do you?" he laughed.

"Always. You're always welcome in my squad room."

"What are we going to tell the kids?"

"The truth. And the sooner the better."

They heard the two coming down the stairs arguing. "No way. Final Fantasy is a girls game." Robbie was saying.

"Is not." Roberta replied.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"He's saying Final Fantasy is a sissy game. It is not." Roberta said.

"None of them are. Listen guys, we need to talk to you."

"Let's go into the living room. It's more comfortable there." Bobby suggested.

"This isn't good." Robbie told Roberta half joking. "He only talks to me in the living room when it's serious."

"Not funny, smart guy." Bobby ruffled his sons curls, so like his own.

"Leave off, Dad." Robbie moved away, but not too far.

They moved into the living room. Alex chose a chair and Bobby took the matching one. The kids sat one on each end of the couch. "We have something we have to tell you." Alex began.

The kids exchanged a look. "Alex and I used to work together. You already know that. What is hard to explain is that we were more than just people who worked together. We were engaged to be married."

"What happened? You married Mom." Robbie asked.

"I did. Something happened and we got separated. I didn't know she was pregnant with you, Roberta. I met your Mom and married her about the same time and you were born. So I'm your father, Robbie, and I am also your father, Roberta."

"Mom?" Roberta looked at Alex.

"It's true, sweetie." Alex told her stricken daughter.

"You said he was dead. All this time, you said he was dead."

"I thought he was. I really thought he was. I'm glad I was wrong."

Roberta gave her mother a betrayed look and stormed out the door. Robbie watched his half sister go and eyed both of the adults. "What does this mean, Dad?"

"I'm not sure of all the ramifications. What you need to know is that my name, my legal name, is not Mark Collins. It's Robert Goren. I was a detective in New York City. Alex was my partner."

"No. You're Mark Collins and I'm Robbie Collins. I'm your son. You're the Sheriff."

"You are my son, nothing will ever change that. But Roberta is my daughter. We're going to have to learn to be a family."

"What about Mom? You and Mom were married."

"Yes, but she's been gone a long time. I want to marry Alex and I want us to live together."

"NO! You're my dad, not hers. Go away." Robbie screamed at Alex and stormed back upstairs.

"That went well." Alex said, sarcastically.

"I need to go to him." Bobby said miserably.

"I need to talk to Roberta. Bobby, I'm sorry. I didn't expect it to turn out that way."

"I'm the one who should say I'm sorry. I don't want you to go away."

"I'm not going anywhere you can't find me. Let's go talk to the kids and we'll come back in here and have a family meeting."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't Know CH 7**

**Alex and Roberta**

Roberta had run back to the car and locked the doors. She was crying. Alex walked out to her and tried to open the doors. "Sweetie, open the door." She said.

"No. You lied to me." Roberta shouted back to her.

"Open the door and lets talk about this."

"NO. Go away. I'm mad at you."

Alex sighed and used the electronic unlock on the key ring to open the doors. "You should think about other things that can happen before you lock your mother out of the car." She said as she slid into the seat of the car.

Roberta crossed her arms angrily and turned her back on her mother. "You lied to me. You told me he was dead."

"Do you want him to be?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"Sweetheart, look at me." Roberta refused to look around. "Bertie?" The pet name still did not make her turn around. "Roberta Frances Goren, look at me!" Alex finally resorted to the use of the girls full name. That got the result she was after.

Roberta turned to look at her mother, tears streaking down her face. "I don't want a father. You'll love him more than me."

"No, I won't. And he is your father. Will you listen to me for a minute?" her stubborn daughter nodded, never looking more like her father than now. "Bobby and I were in love, but we weren't able to be together because of work. We were going to get married when he fell into some water going after a suspect and we thought he drowned. I didn't find out until later that I was pregnant with you. I wanted you with all my heart and here you are. Bobby lost his memory and someone told him he was someone else all this time. I only found him by accident. He is your father and I want you to get to know him. He's a wonderful man and I know you are going to love him too."

"So does that mean I have to call him Dad like Robbie does?"

"I think we can figure that out later, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Mom." Roberta launched herself at her Mom.

"It's alright, sweetie. It's a lot to think about. Just take your time. You don't have to do anything right now. Just get to know him first."

"Do we have to go right back in?"

"We can wait a few minutes. So how is school going?"

"Mom!" Roberta said exasperated.

**Bobby and Robbie**.

Bobby came to his sons room and knocked on the door. "Robbie? Can I come in?"

"It's your house." Robbie said bitterly.

"Yes, it is and you're my son. That makes it our house." Bobby sat down on the bed next to his son.

"You want to marry that woman. That means she'll be living here, too." Robbie said bitterly "And your daughter too."

"Her name is Roberta. She is my daughter. Yes, I want to marry Alex. As to where we'd live that's something else that hasn't been decided. Alex's job is two hours away. There's no way we can live that far away."

"So you're going to give up everything we have here for her?"

"For them? Not everything. I won't ever give up you. We're a family, you and I. We aren't going to be less of a family. We'll be more. Robbie, I want you to understand something. I was someone else until an accident made me lose my memory. Someone told me a lie and I believed them. I'm not Mark Collins, I never was. If it hadn't been for that accident, Alex and I would be married now."

"And I wouldn't be here." Robbie said.

Bobby nodded. "But that is the best part. I have you and you have me. We can be a family. All of us. Did you think I would just walk away from you?"

"No." Robbie said, quietly.

It was obvious that he was lying. "I guess I would think that. Except I know something you don't. I love you and I always will. Nothing is going to change that. Alex wouldn't want to come between us anymore than I'd come between her and Roberta. I hope you will give us a chance. Give them a chance."

Robbie flung himself at his dad. Bobby caught him in a bear hug. His little boy was growing up.

"Do we have to move soon?" he asked.

"We have to talk about that. Let's just start small for now. Are you ready to go back downstairs?"

Robbie nodded. They went back downstairs. Alex and Roberta came in from outside and they stood looking at each other.

"This is awkward, isn't it?" Alex asked.

"I think a walk outside is in order." Bobby said.

"Let's go down by the lake." Robbie said.

Alex and Bobby exchanged a look and agreed. The pathway was mowed from this way. The adults were able to walk side by side. Bobby reached for Alex's hand and she smiled at him.

They spent better than an hour down by the lake. Bobby taught the kids to skip rocks. Alex made simple boats out of sticks and they had stick boat races. They decided to go back to the house for lunch. When they got there, there was a message on the answering machine. Alex took the kids to the kitchen to see what was available to eat.

Bobby came out to the kitchen. His face was blank, but Alex recognized his anger when she saw it. He helped her get the kids food "We need to talk while they eat." He said quietly.

She nodded and poured them juice. As soon as they were eating the adults slipped into the living room. "Listen to this." Bobby said. He replayed the message on the machine.

"Hey, Mark, it's me. I'm on the way home for a few days. I can't wait to see how big Robbie has gotten. See you soon, brother."

"He knows I'm not Mark. Damn it, he's been lying to me for years." Bobby said angrily.

"Don't let him get the upper hand, Bobby. Your anger is your edge. He doesn't know that you know. Think about this."

"He will know. Because of him, we've lost years. Years I could have had you and my daughter and we could have been a family. He robbed me, Alex. He robbed me of my happiness and put you through hell for the last time. I want you to take Robbie back to the motel with you when you go. I want to talk to Frank, alone."

"I don't think…."

"Alex, I'm not going to do anything stupid, but this is the last time. The very last time."

"Will he go with me?"

"He will if I tell him to. Frank, he is my only brother, isn't he? Mom had schizophrenia and Dad was a drunken bastard, wasn't he?"

"Yes. You remember."

"It's coming back. Until I saw you, I didn't want to remember, I guess. I wasn't trying to remember. I'd have flashes now and again, but that was all. I was content. Now I know what I could have had and I'm furious. I need to confront Frank once and for all and I don't want Robbie here when I do."

"You know I will, Bobby. You be careful."

"I will." He kissed her firmly and they returned to the kitchen.

"Robbie, I want you to go back to the motel with Alex and Roberta. I need to do something and I want you there with them, okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

"Thanks, Buddy."

Alex took both kids back to wait at the motel for Bobby to join them. She put them to bed and sat down to wait for Bobby.

TBC

Next: Bobbys talk with Frank.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Know Ch 8**

Bobby was in the Robbies bedroom packing his clothes when Frank pulled in. He finished the last of it and went downstairs. Frank walked into the house and stopped when he saw the Sheriffs uniform folded neatly on the coffee table. "Mark, what's going on?"

Bobby glared at him. "My name is Robert Goren, as you well know."

Frank paled. He had never faced a fully enraged and unleashed Bobby. Gone was the brother he'd abused as a child, and the gentle loving man he'd been for the last twelve years. Here was a man with a full blown rage over the injustice he'd been done and Frank was solely responsible. "Now, Bobby, before you do something you're going to regret think about this. I saved you." He held up a hand to forestall his brothers advance on him.

"Saved me? Saved me from what?! From living a life I was happy with, from having Alex as my wife, or maybe you _saved_ me from getting to know my daughter. That's right, Frank, my daughter. I have an 11 year old daughter I just found out about. A niece you will never know because you are never to come near me or my family again. Any of us."

"Now, Bobby….."

"_Don't_ you _dare _say now Bobby to me you rotten, son of a bitch. You took twelve years of my life so I'd be with you instead of being happy where I was. Does that make you feel good? Does that make you feel like a big man? You robbed two children of loving parents with your selfishness."

"I didn't know about the girl, Bobby, I swear."

"You lying bastard. You're just like him. You don't care who the hell you hurt as long as you get what you want."

"Okay, I admit I lied to you about who you are, but I was trying to protect you. You were constantly in danger with Alex….." he stopped for lack of oxygen.

Bobby had grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. "Don't you talk about her. Don't even say her name or so help me I'll pound you senseless, do you hear me?"

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry, Bobby."

"What else did you lie to me about?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"You can't tell the truth, you prick." Bobby hurled his brother headlong across the room.

Frank landed in a heap half on the couch. Bobby was after him in a heartbeat. "You can't tell the truth from a lie, can you?" He reached over with one hand and picked up a pile of envelopes and papers on the table. With the other he grabbed the collar of Franks jacket. "I was looking through some papers and look what I found. These. The deed to this property and guess what, Frank? They are all in your name, your real name. I'm not even on them. And you know what else? The mortgage is exactly three months behind. Just enough to keep it from being foreclosed on. You make a payment just soon enough to keep it safe. I've been putting money into the account to pay it off early, to have it for Robbie and you've been taking that money and what? Gambling it away? Is that why you only come back once in a while? You put our home, my sons legacy in jeopardy so you could live off of what I do. You are worse than the old man. He couldn't help himself. You are a deliberate, cold hearted unfeeling bastard."

He threw the papers in Franks face and rose standing over him. Frank cowered on the couch from Bobbys towering rage. "I'm leaving here and I'm taking Robbie with me. I'm going back to New York to be with Alex, and my daughter. Don't ever contact me again or any of my family or I swear to God I'll kill you and bury the body so deep no one will ever find you."

"What about your job?"

"What job? You took my life and my job away from me. I don't know that I'll ever get back what I had, but I'm going to try. I've notified the officials that they need to hire a new sheriff, that Mark Collins does not and never did exist. I have lots of legal problems ahead of me thanks to you, but you don't care about that, do you? I imagine you're going to be persona non-grata around here very soon. I hope they charge you with fraud. It would serve you right. And a sentence of twelve years would just about settle the score, don't you think?"

"Bobby, you can't just leave me like this." Frank said.

Bobby looked at him in disgust, worse than anything else he'd ever seen. "The bank has been notified. They'll be out here later today to padlock the place. They know I'm not Mark Collins and I'm going to help them prosecute you. You are dead to me, Frank. I have no other family except Alex and the kids."

Bobby turned and went to retrieve the things he'd gathered together. Frank just sat motionless on the couch and watched. He was afraid to move. Bobby came in one last time to look around, glanced once at Frank and left the house for good.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

The knock on the door of the motel room was soft. Alex was over there in a flash. She opened it. "Come in."

Bobby stood outside with tears on his face. "I can't unless you know some things. I have no home, no job, no prospects and a lot of legal knots to untangle before I can be free. I have two kids that I love with all my heart and a whole lot of love to give to you. That's about all I have in the world. Do you still want me to come inside?"

"No." Alex stepped outside and into his arms. "I'll come to you."

He wrapped his arms around her. John Eames door opened. "You guys come in here, I'll stay with the kids tonight." He said and went into their room. The light went out immediately.

Bobby and Alex went into the vacant room and turned off the light. Two rooms, side by side, was where the Goren family was finally able to come together at last.

Complete


End file.
